


I wish I knew how (to break this spell)

by onhos



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Cozy, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Panic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Piano, Romance, Seduction, Short & Sweet, Snow, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic, Tension, WHIPPED KYUHYUN, WHIPPED SIWON, Winter, baby it's cold outside au, bc kyu gay panic king, but not really, its just love, kyu is his niece's piano tutor, siwon is a ceo, soft, tbh, they are very in love and shy, this fic is such a nice vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: After a warm night of wine and piano, Siwon tries to convince Kyuhyun to stay for just one more drink.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I wish I knew how (to break this spell)

**Author's Note:**

> so i was writing christmas fics for my friends and this became a christmas gift for myself? <3 hope you enjoy guys, happy holidays!

Christmas eve has always been peaceful.

Siwon is watching the fire, a book open in his lap, reading glasses sitting on the end of his nose. The fire crackles, a warm glow in the dark evening. His living room sparkles with red tinsel, and the tree shines gold in the dim light. While his niece is at his parent's, Siwon stays home, drinking eggnog and enjoying the snow fall through his window. He always takes this opportunity to thank God for everything good in his life, and to savour the beauty of winter.

The sofa is comfortable underneath him. Siwon rubs his eyes, as the logs on the fire spark and burn. At Christmas, Siwon misses his sister, but after almost a decade since her passing, the pain is a little easier. Looking after his niece makes him feel close to his sister, and he knows she would be proud of the woman his niece is slowly becoming.

A thought crosses his mind. _What is Kyuhyun doing right now?_ Though Cho Kyuhyun has been his niece's tutor for almost five years one, the dongsaeng is not one to offer up details about his personal life. Sure, they've drank together on occasion, and made polite conversation before and after his niece's lessons, but Siwon only knows the basics. That Kyuhyun is a professor who tutors in his spare time. That he lives with two of his friends. That he likes wine, and is a little cautious around Siwon's cat.

Siwon has tried to befriend Kyuhyun, of course, with little success. Still, he feels an affection for the younger man. He's rather cute. Stubborn, and funny, and sharp, and quick witted. He plays piano beautifully, and Siwon has only ever heard him sing once or twice, but he thinks Kyuhyun's voice might be the most beautiful sound he's ever heard - it's rich, like melted chocolate, like winter. And he's pretty, too, with these soft chubby cheeks and bright eyes. Around him, Siwon feels light. There's an uncertainty that comes with his feelings for Kyuhyun, a self doubt that he just can't shake, but Siwon is not one to bow to his insecurities.

And anyway, Siwon knows Kyuhyun is fonder of him than he lets on. After all, Kyuhyun lingers after his lessons, sometimes, one hand on the piano, asking Siwon questions about his job, his business, his life. It's just that when Siwon pushes him too hard, Kyuhyun will step backwards, shy and pink, and grow stubborn again.

Siwon is thinking about him, with the taste of eggnog on his tongue, when the doorbell rings.

"Who could it be at this hour?" He asks himself, setting down his book and folding his glasses on top of it. He stands, brushing down his trousers, and walks through the living room towards the front door. "Carollers?"

Siwon opens the door, and the cold, winter air hits him immediately. Kyuhyun is standing under the low porch light. There's snow in his hair, and his nose is red, and he gives Siwon a sheepish smile. He's holding a bottle of wine to his chest, and Siwon stares at him for a moment, surprised. Of all the people Siwon could've found on his doorstep, he would never have expected notoriously untouchable Cho Kyuhyun to be standing there.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon asks. Kyuhyun holds up the bottle of wine.

"Happy holidays." Kyuhyun says warmly, "I, um, I brought you this. To say thank you."

He holds out the wine, with that sheepish smile, snow on his coat shoulders. Siwon takes the bottle. Their fingers brush, and Siwon feels a warmth bloom deep in his heart.

"Whatever for?" He asks. Kyuhyun shrugs.

"Well, of all my tutees, your niece is definitely the best." He says, his eyes twinkling, "And you're the only adult I can stand. That deserves a gift, don't you think?"

Siwon chuckles.

"Well, I'm honoured." He says. Kyuhyun's soft brown hair falls over his eyes, and he brushes it away with one hand, looking up at Siwon from under his eyelashes. He's divine, Siwon thinks. "Thank you."

Kyuhyun shifts from foot to foot. The silence drags on, and Siwon considers the bottle in his hand.

"Did you drive here?"

"I did." Kyuhyun says.

"It must've been a nightmare," Siwon says, "The traffic on Christmas eve, I mean. Not to mention the snow."

"It wasn't bad, actually. I love the snow."

"Oh," Siwon smiles, "Oh, me too."

Another silence. Siwon takes in a deep breath.

"You must be cold." He finally says, "Do you want to come inside? We can crack open the wine..."

"Oh, no. I'm driving, remember?" Kyuhyun says, but he's smiling. "I should get back before it gets too late."

"Just one glass. You can get a taxi back, pick up your car later." Siwon holds the bottle up, his eyes twinkling. "I know you want to."

"Really, Siwon-sii, I shouldn't..."

"I suppose I'll enjoy your wine alone then." Siwon drawls, "Although, if I'm remembering this correctly, I'm sure this particular brand is your favourite..."

Kyuhyun considers him, and Siwon's heart is pounding as he thinks of the possibilities. If he can lure Kyuhyun inside, seduce him by the light of the fire, who knows what might happen? He sees the moment Kyuhyun's face softens, and his heart lifts.

"Alright," He says, "I never can resist wine. But just one glass."

"Sure." Siwon's smile is wide, and he steps aside, "Come in, come in. You can hang your coat up here."

Kyuhyun brushes past him, pulling off his coat and hanging it on the peg where Siwon gestured. He takes off his shoes, too, and runs a hand through his damp hair. There's a moment where they're looking at each other in the doorway, and Siwon swallows, his heart fluttering. Then he closes the door, and Kyuhyun steps away from him, towards the living room. He knows the house well by now, after years of teaching his niece.

"Where's the little menace?" Kyuhyun asks affectionately. He has a way with children, Siwon thinks. It always makes his heart warm when he sees Kyuhyun interacting with his niece. "Is she in bed?"

"She's at her grandparents," Siwon calls from the kitchen. He takes two wine glasses from the cupboard, "It's just us two tonight."

"Oh," Kyuhyun says, from the living room. Siwon can hear him moving around the room, and even just knowing Kyuhyun is in his space makes him feel warm and happy and flustered. "You're going to take advantage of me, aren't you?"

"I'd never." Siwon laughs.

He pops open the wine and pours it into the glasses, the dark red sparkling in the kitchen. Smiling, he takes the glasses and the wine into the kitchen. Kyuhyun has settled in his oversized sweater on the sofa, and he's peering at the cover of the book Siwon had been reading earlier.

"A romance?" He asks, giving Siwon a teasing look.

"You caught me," Siwon sighs, holding out a glass. Kyuhyun takes it, his fingers brushing Siwon's. "Don't make fun."

"Me?" Kyuhyun asks innocently. He takes a sip of wine and relaxes into the sofa, tension easing from his shoulders, "Of course not."

Siwon sits beside him, perhaps a little too close. The fire blazes as they drink, and Siwon watches Kyuhyun's throat as he swallows. Kyuhyun's small, lovely little hands are on his lap, and Siwon wants to take them, but keeps a firm grip on his wine glass instead. He doesn't want to scare the younger man away. He's only just arrived.

"So this is how you spend your Christmas eve?" Kyuhyun asks, the fire reflected in his eyes, "Alone by the fire?"

"It's nice." Siwon admits, "The peace."

"Hm." Kyuhyun takes another sip of wine, and it's staining his lips slightly red. "It doesn't get lonely?"

A little, Siwon thinks. Though he does love the quiet, the space to think, he wouldn't mind another person beside him on these Christmas eve nights. Their head in his lap as he reads, threading his fingers through their hair... even as he imagines it, he knows the figure in his daydream is Kyuhyun.

"Not particularly. I read, I drink eggnog. I prepare for Christmas day." Siwon smiles, "What about you? Surely you have better things to do than sit here with me, tonight?"

"To be honest," Kyuhyun tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, "My housemates were holding a party. It's not that I don't enjoy things like that, because I do. It was just... the noise and the people and the bustle... I suppose I wanted some quiet. Just for tonight."

Siwon holds up his glass.

"Well," He says warmly, "You're here now."

Kyuhyun glances at him.

"I am." He says. He's always had something mysterious about him, untouchable, unreadable. Siwon holds his gaze, and tries to read it, but he can't. It's exciting, though. Kyuhyun is unpredictable, and perhaps that's what makes him so endearing, sometimes. He'll surprise Siwon, and Siwon will fall for him all over again.

"This wine is lovely." Siwon comments casually.

"I'm glad." Kyuhyun smiles, "Because to be honest, I had no idea what you'd like."

"So you chose your favourite?"

Kyuhyun giggles. Along with his mystery comes a natural sweetness, a delicacy that Siwon savours. In Kyuhyun's soft laughter, the awkward, lovely way he moves, is something so endearing. Sweet like Christmas cake, like hot cocoa.

"When you say it like that, it sounds so... cheap."

"I didn't say that." Siwon chuckles. He feels so content, like this, with Kyuhyun by his side.

Kyuhyun drinks fast - his glass is almost empty, and Siwon feels a tug of disappointment when he realises. He takes a sip from his own, praying for courage.

"I don't suppose you have a lot of work over Christmas." Siwon comments.

"Oh, there's always _something_ to do. The students usually have assignments just before the holidays, and we have to grade them." Kyuhyun pulls a face, running a finger over the rim of his glass. "But I do tutor less, at this time of year. The kids wouldn't concentrate anyway. They get too excited about Christmas."

Siwon smiles.

"I suppose your niece decorated this place." Kyuhyun smiles. The light catches it, makes his fondness look ethereal. Siwon lets out a soft breath and falls for him, again, and again.

"You're right." Siwon says, "I have a much better interior designing sense than this."

"Vanity isn't attractive." Kyuhyun laughs.

"Oh, it is a little." Siwon nudges Kyuhyun's knee with his own. "Admit it."

Kyuhyun smiles, and raises his glass as if in cheers. Then he drains it. His eyes are soft and pretty, his mouth stained with wine, and Siwon gazes at him, unable to help himself. The fire light is low and soft and gorgeous, and the whole room is warm, and Siwon wants to capture this moment. Keep it for cold mornings, hide it under his pillows.

"Sorry," Siwon murmurs, "What did you say?"

Kyuhyun's smile becomes amused.

"I _said_ it's getting late, and I should call a taxi."

Siwon pauses, his eyes flickering away from the red tint of Kyuhyun's lips.

"Ah- yes." He says, distracted, and misses the way Kyuhyun's face falls slightly, as if he was expecting Siwon to argue. Siwon's heart tries to catch up with the moment as Kyuhyun speaks on the phone to a taxi operator.

When Kyuhyun hangs up the phone, he seems a little pleased.

"The service is busy, on Christmas eve." He says, casually, "The taxi will be about an hour."

"Well, then," Siwon says, and holds up the bottle of wine, his heart still fluttering in his chest, "Would you like another glass?"

"Go on then." Kyuhyun gives him a small smile, as if they're sharing a secret. "Just one more."

The wine shimmers in the their full glasses, and Siwon leans back on the sofa, staring at the way Kyuhyun's hair curls around his ears. Kyuhyun watches the fire, his face reflected in the living room windows.

"Would you play for me?" Siwon suddenly asks. Kyuhyun turns to him, surprised. "Well, you see... I've only ever heard you play simple tunes with my niece. I'm- curious."

There's a pause before Kyuhyun's face softens.

"Alright." He says gently, "I never turn down an opportunity to show off my skills."

"I thought you said vanity isn't attractive."

Kyuhyun's smile widens. He stands, looking down at Siwon with those lovely eyes. He fits perfectly in the living room.

"I'm the exception." He says, smug and sweet, and steps towards the piano in the corner of the room. He sits easily in the chair, his back to Siwon. Here, Siwon can watch him properly, without fearing he'll make Kyuhyun uncomfortable.

Kyuhyun sets his glass on top of the piano, and then begins to play, his pretty fingers dancing along the piano keys. He plays silent night, first, and sings quietly along, his rich voice filling the silent living room. He sings quieter than Siwon would like, but Siwon is still grateful - it takes a certain type of bravery, to play music for someone else. He closes his eyes and listens along.

The song ends. Siwon opens his eyes, and Kyuhyun is taking a sip of wine, looking over his shoulder to meet Siwon's eyes.

"Did I disappoint you?" Kyuhyun asks. Siwon supposes it was meant to be a teasing question, but it sounds surprisingly sincere. I don't think you could ever disappoint me, Siwon thinks affectionately.

"No." Is all Siwon says, warm and content on the sofa. Kyuhyun's eyes light up, and he turns away, beginning to play again.

And it really doesn't help Siwon's feelings, to see the man he's been falling for playing the piano and singing so beautifully in his living room. He feels so _much,_ on this snowy Christmas eve, with Kyuhyun's music in his ears. It's so much nicer than being alone, and Siwon savours it.

He doesn't know how much longer he can take this feeling, this warm longing that has haunted him since the first moment he laid eyes on the piano tutor. Siwon stands, drinking a bottle of wine as he walks over to the piano. He leans on it, watching Kyuhyun play.

"Oh," Kyuhyun smiles, eyes still on the piano keys, "Did you come to scrutinize me?"

"No. I can just hear you better from here."

"Hm." Kyuhyun murmurs. "Why don't I believe you, Siwon-sii?"

He glances up at Siwon for a moment, and Siwon feels his stomach sink, staring down into Kyuhyun's lovely, open face. He looks away, back at the piano keys, but Siwon's heart is still caught in the moment their eyes had met. He looks at the way Kyuhyun's hair touches his forehead, at the way his eyelashes touch his skin when he blinks, and feels like he may be coming undone. The second glass of wine has brought with it a fuzzy sensation, a lovely, growing warmth that makes Siwon a little bolder. He takes a large sip.

"Take it easy on that wine." Kyuhyun murmurs, teasing, "You're not a good drinker."

"But it's so nice. You have good taste, Kyuhyun-ah."

There's a pleased pink flush in Kyuhyun's cheeks. And his ears, Siwon suddenly notices, are red. He likes to be complimented, Siwon thinks.

"Yes, well," Kyuhyun says, "That's another of my skills."

This evening, Siwon thinks, is so delicate and beautiful. Even if it goes no further, he'll always remember it fondly.

"You're a man of many talents." Siwon says.

"Now you're just flattering me." Kyuhyun says, but he's pleased, Siwon thinks.

"And if I am?"

Kyuhyun looks up at him again, his eyes crinkled, and Siwon is worried about the state of his heart.

"Stop it." He giggles, all shy and pretty. Siwon lets out a sigh. He runs a hand over the back of Kyuhyun's shoulders. It's a soft touch, almost friendly, but Kyuhyun's hands stumble over the piano keys.

"How are you spending your Christmas?" Siwon asks, his hand tingling. Kyuhyun doesn't look at him, but Siwon sees the younger man swallow.

"I'm, um, I'm going home to my family." Kyuhyun says, quietly, pink in the cheeks. "They're making dinner. I'll see my nephews."

"You have nephews?"

"I do." Kyuhyun's face lights up when he speaks of them, "They're younger than your niece. I used to see them a lot, but I've been too busy this past year. I haven't got to spend a lot of time with them."

"Well," Siwon smiles and takes a sip of wine, "I hope you enjoy your Christmas, then."

Kyuhyun glances up at him, but looks away quickly when their eyes meet.

"And you, Siwon-sii?"

"Just a small celebration, I think. It will be me and my niece, and some friends are coming over in the evening." Siwon smiles, "And... you can call me hyung, if you like. We've known each other too long for these formalities, don't you think?"

Kyuhyun fumbles over the piano keys again. He doesn't respond, staring resolutely at the piano, and Siwon's smile widens. Kyuhyun's shyness can be frustrating, but it's also just so damn endearing. He can hardly take it.

"You know, I've always wanted to play piano." Siwon says, "Would you teach me a little?"

Kyuhyun worldessly shifts on the seat. It's not big enough for two people, so when Siwon sits down beside him, their thighs are pressed together. Kyuhyun blinks at him for a second, wide eyed and flushed, before turning quickly back to the piano keys.

"Scales." Kyuhyun clears his throat. "You need to start with scales. I'll show you on the higher end, and you can imitate me on the lower end, alright?"

Kyuhyun plays a simple scale. Siwon, when copying it, purposefully messes up.

"Not like that, hyung," Kyuhyun giggles. He leans over Siwon to show him, and he smells of wine and spice and fresh snow, "Like this."

Siwon follows along, Kyuhyun pressed against him, and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. The scales seem to move closer together, until Kyuhyun's fingers brush his own, and Kyuhyun, startled, pulls his hand away. Then he rests them on the piano keys again, far from Siwon's hands, as if nothing happened.

There's a long, tense pause before Siwon sets one of his hands on top of Kyuhyun's. The silence is warm, and Kyuhyun's hand doesn't move from beneath his own. It's so soft, and so warm, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Kyuhyun swallow.

Then the moment ends, and Kyuhyun stands quickly. He stumbles over his feet, leaving Siwon alone on the chair.

"That's enough of that." Kyuhyun says, taking a long gulp of his wine. Siwon's hand tingles, and he stands too, leaning against the piano.

"Kyuhyun-"

As if a curse, Kyuhyun's phone rings. He picks up the phone with a relieved sigh, avoiding Siwon's eyes as he answers it.

"Yes, that's right." Kyuhyun says, "Thank you."

He hangs up, and runs a hand through his hair.

"The taxi is outside." He says, all in one breath. Siwon steps forward, and Kyuhyun steps backwards, stumbling when his back hits the arm of the sofa.

"Kyuhyun-"

"This evening has been lovely." Kyuhyun says quickly, "But I really should be going."

He darts past Siwon to the door, where he shrugs on his coat. He doesn't look back at Siwon as he folds up the collar, and Siwon sighs and follows him. There in the doorway, they're close, and Kyuhyun swallows again as he wraps his scarf around his throat.

"Are you sure?" Siwon asks quietly, "You can stay. It's cold outside."

"I-" Kyuhyun pauses, and then shakes his head. "I really can't stay."

"I'm so glad you dropped by." Siwon smiles. "Are you sure you don't want another drink?"

Kyuhyun steps back against the door, his eyes flickering upwards to meet Siwon's.

"My housemates will worry." He says quietly. But as they look at each other, Siwon feels the whole world slip away. There's no snow, no evening, no stars. Just Kyuhyun's eyes, looking back at him.

"The snow is getting heavier." Siwon says, "Look, it's almost a storm. Don't you want to wait it out for an hour?"

"Well, I-" Kyuhyun pauses, "No, really, I can't stay."

"Okay." Siwon says softly, and Kyuhyun's face flickers with uncertainty. "But if you _did_ want to, we could play a few records. Pour another drink. And the fireplace is lovely, isn't it?"

Kyuhyun sighs, looking into Siwon's face. He plays with his sleeve, and finally, _finally,_ he gives Siwon a tiny smile.

"Alright." He murmurs, shrugging off his coat and scarf, "Just one more drink."

He turns to his phone, texts the taxi company, presumably, and then looks at Siwon for a moment longer.

"Did you mention records?" He asks shyly. Siwon beams.

"Come on, it's colder in the doorway." He says, "Go and sit by the fire, and I'll find a record."

Kyuhyun nods and leaves. Siwon runs a hand over his face, and then flicks through his stack of records. He finally finds a Chopin vinyl, and steps back into the living room. Kyuhyun watches, sitting crossed legged on the carpet near the fire, as Siwon puts the album in the record player. It's only a moment before the gentle piano music starts to play.

"Chopin." Kyuhyun murmurs. Siwon grabs their wine glasses and pours them each another drink, and then holds one out to Kyuhyun, who reaches up to take it.

Siwon sits opposite him on the carpet.

"You told me once, that he was your favourite composer." Siwon murmurs. "I bought it soon after that."

Kyuhyun pauses, his wine glass halfway to his mouth.

"You remembered that?" Kyuhyun asks softly.

"Of course." Siwon smiles. "Of course I did."

Kyuhyun looks at him a moment longer before his eyes flicker to the fire. They sit in silence for a moment, sipping from their glasses, until Siwon finally speaks.

"Kyuhyun," He starts, uncharacteristically nervous, "Do I... Do I scare you? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

It's something that's been bothering Siwon all night. He doesn't know whether to take Kyuhyun's demeanour for coyness, or being uncomfortable. Surprised, Kyuhyun turns to him with wide eyes. He's shining under the light of the fire. He's divine.

"What? Of course not." He pauses, "Did you think- Oh, Siwon hyung, that's not-"

Kyuhyun ducks his head, his hair falling over his face.

"You don't need to worry about that." Kyuhyun says shyly, "Really."

Oh, Siwon thinks, his heart filling with happiness.

"I'm just-" Kyuhyun lets out a breath, "I'm just shy."

"You didn't have to stay." Siwon says, "If you didn't want to. You do know that, right?"

"Ah." Kyuhyun takes a gulp of wine, "Don't be an idiot, hyung. You know who I am, right? You know I'm not the sort of person who would do something I didn't want to."

That's true enough. Relief relaxes Siwon's shoulders.

"It's just that I-" Kyuhyun pauses, glancing up at Siwon before looking away again. He looks so shy, so young, like this. "I, um."

"What is it?" Siwon murmurs. He shifts closer, so that their knees are touching just slightly. He rests a hand on Kyuhyun's thigh, and Kyuhyun swallows, and Siwon is growing to love the way his throat trembles like that, with nerves, with shyness.

"I've never done this before." Kyuhyun says, "And I like the back and forth. I like- teasing you. I wanted to stay all along, but it's more fun, this way."

Siwon grins.

"You're the devil." He says.

Kyuhyun laughs sweetly. Siwon sets down his wine glass, and lifts Kyuhyun's chin with his hand, so that he finally meets Siwon's eyes.

"Do you still want to leave?" Siwon asks, and his eyes flicker to Kyuhyun's wine stained mouth.

"No." Kyuhyun breathes, "God, no."

Siwon brushes his thumb over Kyuhyun's lip.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kyuhyun asks, his eyes flickering over Siwon's face.

Siwon smiles.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"Don't tease me." Kyuhyun pouts, and Siwon surges forward and kisses him.

His hands are on Kyuhyun's cheeks, and their legs touch as he leans forward and kisses him by the fire. Kyuhyun melts under his kiss, his hands fluttering up to Siwon's shoulders and resting gently there. He kisses back, in a sweet, sincere way that Siwon is surprised by. It's less sharp, than Kyuhyun himself. It feels like he's finding another side of Kyuhyun, under fire light.

"Oh." Kyuhyun breathes, pulling away from him, a shy pink flush on his face.

Siwon grins, giddy, and pulls him back to kiss him again. Deeper, this time. He tastes like wine, like winter nights, and Siwon hums and wraps his arms around Kyuhyun's back, pulling Kyuhyun closer to him, until the younger man is almost in his lap.

"I'm glad you stayed." Siwon says, when he pulls a way, pressing a sweet kiss to Kyuhyun's forehead.

"Yeah." Kyuhyun murmurs, his hands grasping Siwon's sweater.

"Look at you." Siwon breathes, gazing into Kyuhyun's sweet, kissed face. Kyuhyun squirms under his stare.

"Stop that." He grumbles.

"You," Siwon says, not looking away, even as Kyuhyun tries to pull out of his grip, "You are divine."

He pushes Kyuhyun backwards, until he's lying on his back on the carpet by the fire, and looks down into the younger man's face. He's awed by what he sees, as Kyuhyun looks up at him with wide eyes. This darling piano teacher, this sharp, lovely little man. Siwon sighs and traces Kyuhyun's face with his hands.

"I've imagined you like this so many times." Siwon says, and Kyuhyun tries to turn his head away. "Are you really this shy?"

Kyuhyun smiles.

"Stop." He murmurs, though his hands reach up to intertwine behind Siwon's neck. "I really hate you."

Then he pulls Siwon down to kiss him, and Siwon shifts so that he's on top of Kyuhyun. Their legs intertwine, and Kyuhyun kisses him, wine and starlight. There's never been a more glorious Christmas eve, Siwon thinks, when Kyuhyun gasps into his mouth.

Siwon buries his face in Kyuhyun's shoulder, kissing at the skin of his neck.

"I love you." He murmurs, there, and Kyuhyun pulls Siwon's head up from his shoulder to kiss him again.

"Hyung." He says.

"What is it?"

Kyuhyun gives him a mischievous smile, his eyes twinkling. Everything, everything is perfect.

"I want to stay." He says, "I never want to leave."

**Author's Note:**

> siwon: kyuhyun u are divine
> 
> me: so true king
> 
> on twt at @daystarkyuhyun if u wanna b friends <3 this was rly fun to write, and it's definitely a christmas gift to myself, and an ode to everything i've written this year. cheesy and plotless as it is, it made me happy, and that's what the point of writing is.


End file.
